The Memories That Haunt Us
by Nightress5
Summary: Memories are mosnters that lurk in the dark, memories are the shadows off a past we wish to forget. Tsuzuki Asato has tried to forget the memories that haunted him, the memories of a man cloaked in silver, a rake of the night, a seducer, a false angel, the man that captured his soul and forcibly bound it to his.


Tsuzuki absentmindedly rubs his right wrist, his thumb graces over the scars. His amethyst eyes glow brightly, as the memory of their first encounter races to the forefront of his mind.

_It was Nagasaki; he was walking around aimlessly after waiting an hour for Hisoka to show up at the Clover garden Open Restaurant. The taste of apple pie was still fresh on his tongue._

_He heard a piercing screech carried by the wind, "a child has fainted!"_

_Tsuzuki turned his head; his eyes pinpointed the source of the commotion. A small child lay on the ground, she looked fragile and pale. He quickly rushed to the little girl's aid; he placed his hands on her petit neck. He breathed a small sigh of relief, "her pulse is normal."_

_An old woman lamented into her hands, "Chisato-chan!" A younger woman placed her hand on the older woman's shoulder. Frowns of worry creased onto both of their faces._

_"Where is her guardian?" he shouted, over the hubbub of the crowd that was now gathering around the small girl._

_An old woman hobbled to his side, "that's me…what should I…" her voice left her as her worries took over her body. _

_"First call an ambulance!" _

_The old woman nodded," oh…alright!" she hurried off._

_The crowd around him continued to swell with more and more people as they noticed the young girl on the ground. Tsuzuki's mind flitted over the case he was working on. This doesn't seem to be related to that Dracula case, he thought to himself. "Is anyone here a doctor?"_

_"I am." A lone voice punctured through the loud hum of the crowd._

_Tsuzuki's breath caught in his throat at the sight of the man, an invisible power, that equivalent to an electric spark hummed in the air for a few brief moments._

_Tsuzuki blinked as the man stooped down, a few strands of his silver hair swayed slightly as a gentle breeze wafted over the crowd. He could hear the faint tinkling of charms somewhere in the far distance._

_"Let me examine her!" Tsuzuki snapped out of his trance, when the man placed a hand on the girl's forehead._

_"…you're a doctor?" Tsuzuki asked as the man reached into his pocket and produced a small flashlight._

_"Yes. I work in Tokyo Hospital.' He switched the flashlight on; he opened the young girl's eyes and shined the light directly onto them, her pupils dilated._

_"She suddenly fainted, and is still unconscious…" Tsuzuki said as he watched the doctor examine the girl._

_The doctor nodded to himself as if it was a fact he already knew, "I see. There's a rest house nearby, we may be able to take her there."_

_Tsuzuki nodded, he scooped the young girl into his arms, surprised by her light weight, her head rested in the crook of his arms. He shouted at the crowd gathered around him, "everyone please move aside."_

_Tsuzuki stood up as the doctor walked out of the room, "Doctor!' _

_"Everything is fine. The girl has already regained consciousness."_

_Tsuzuki sighed in relief as he collapsed into a chair exhaustedly. "That's great…"_

_"However, I still have not determined the cause of her collapse. A more detailed examination should be undertaken." His eyes lighten up as if he had forgotten something, "sorry I did not introduce myself earlier…" A smile lights up his face, showing off his pearly white teeth that contained nary an imperfection, "…I am Muraki Kazutaka."_

Tsuzuki jumped with fright. Someone was banging loudly on his door. He grabbed his watch and strapped it onto his wrist. He checked the time. He was late.

"Tsuzuki! Hurry up!" he heard his partner call out- the young adult Kurosaki Hisoka- his partner of several years, he barley remembered that the young man was in his early twenties, cursed to forever live in his teenage body due to the meddling's of Muraki.

He walked outside, draping his brown trench coat around his shoulders. Large, thick petals; richly pink in color floated around him, forming a thick haze as the petals detached themselves from the row of _yaezakura_ trees. He watched the petals swirl around him.

"Tsuzuki!"

"I'm coming! It's your fault for not waking me up earlier!"

He hastily ran through the haze of _yaezakura_ petals quickly reaching his partner's side.

A single petal, stark white among the rest, floated through the pink haze of petals, performing its own chaotic dance that was both similar and different from its siblings. The petal floated for a few brief moments, slowly descending to the earth, making its final rest on a small puddle, its surface ripples as the petal stops dancing.

* * *

**An: So I am offically back to the Yami no Masuei fandom! And I have to say it feels really good to be back. Anyhow please drop a review and hold onto your seats unti lthe next update.**


End file.
